Esa Chica
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Una estrella que eligió mal su camino...


Buenas tardes, he escuchado el día de hoy esta canción y decidí darle una historia.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de OUAT ni la letra de esta canción me pertenecen.

Saludos.

* * *

La ovación era atronadora, aplausos, gritos y su nombre coreado por miles de personas era lo que a su espalda dejaba una vez más al terminar su enésimo show. Habían tocado ya el bis, por lo tanto no había más, se dirigía a su camerino acompañada en el camino por sus músicos, quienes no dejaban de saltar y reír a su alrededor, estaban llenos de la adrenalina que un show de esa magnitud provocaba, mientras que ella por otro lado solo deseaba llegar a su vacía habitación de hotel.

Había saltado a la fama gracias a su participación en un programa televisivo musical, esos ya mundialmente conocidos, que "buscan" únicamente personas con talento. Ella fue el paquete completo según el jurado que la calificó, era hermosa, su manera de cantar era sublime y se complementaba con su maravilloso don al tocar la guitarra. Su carrera ascendió cual cohete, sin imaginarlo los focos se posicionaron sobre ella y se convirtió en una estrella.

 _Cómo imaginarse_

 _Que a la estrella más brillante_

 _No la espera nadie al terminar el show_

 _Que sin los focos que la hechizan_

 _Ella no es más que una niña_

 _Con vestido y con zapatos de tacón_

 _Y cuando vuelve al camerino_

 _Se acurruca en el pasillo_

 _Y se siente de repente un personaje sin autor_

Emma Swan ingresó a su camerino tratando de sobrellevar una vez más esa soledad que se apoderaba de ella en cuanto sus pies dejaban el escenario, sin esas luces sobre ella, sin ese público hechizante, volvía a ser esa pequeña mujer que cantaba sin prisas en un bar, sin dinero en sus bolsillos pero con una sonrisa risueña lista para andar.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de la esquina, acurrucándose en su chaqueta roja, esa que siempre llevaba junto a ella porque era lo único que quedaba de aquellos años.

 _Tan radiante en las revistas_

 _Y no tiene quién le diga_

 _Que sin maquillaje está mucho mejor_

 _Cómo pudo ser tan tonta_

 _De olvidar qué es lo que importa_

 _Las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor_

Antes de que el llanto nublara su mirada, esta se posó en la revista que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa frente al sillón, su rostro era parte de la portada, el maquillaje perfecto, sus rizos rubios perfectamente peinados, su sonrisa enorme y no se reconocía. Había dejado tanto el camino, se le había olvidado lo más indispensable, todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora era nada sin ella a su lado.

 _Y cada noche en el espejo_

 _Le pregunta a su reflejo_

 _Tú quién eres y qué has hecho con aquella que fui yo_

 _Esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _No llevaba en los bolsillos_

 _Más que el aire del verano_

 _Y ahora que lo tiene todo_

 _Pasa las noches llorando_

Sin esperarlo se quedó dormida, la devolvieron a su realidad el par de golpes que escuchó y la voz al exterior que le anunciaba que era tarde y debían ya partir. Se colocó la chaqueta y tomo sus pertenencias, no dejaba a nadie más hacerlo, era su manera de permanecer tal vez en la realidad. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su manager esperando por ella recargado en la pared, con su bastón frente a él, le sonrió con cariño, y la invitó a subir pronto al transporte, prometiéndole días libres a partir de ese momento, por fin habían dado el último concierto programado durante ese mes. Emma escuchaba a Gold sin dedicar mucha atención en realidad, todo eso ya lo sabía, ella misma había peleado ese descanso.

Extrañaba tanto a esa chica desenfadada que solía ser, esa tan risueña, la del cabello alborotado, que cantaba por el barrio sin rendir cuentas a nadie, sin nada en los bolsillos más que el aire del verano, inspirada únicamente por la música y ella…

 _Cada vez que su sonrisa_

 _Aparece en las noticias_

 _Qué sabrán susurra y cambia de canal_

 _Qué más dan los galardones_

 _Ni cuántos canten sus canciones_

 _Si entre todos esos miles tú no estás_

 _Cambiaría su corona_

 _Por sus viejas zapatillas_

 _Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal_

Por fin, después de 18 horas de vuelo, pudo ingresar a su loft, ese que decían las revistas que costaba millones, el cual había adquirido porque tenía vista al parque central de esa maravillosa ciudad, esa que quería caminar junto a su morena, esa que ya no estaba a su lado porque simplemente había elegido mal.

 _Tres años atrás._

-¡Amor!, no lo vas a creer, no lo vas a creer.- Una rubia ingresaba corriendo, buscando quedar rápidamente frente a una bella morena, quien al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Emma ya había levantado la mirada, dejando de lado su trabajo tras el mostrador de la cafetería y se permitía acercarse al encuentro que buscaba la rubia. Sus brazos cual pulpo se enrollaron a su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo, quedando ambas fundidas en un abrazo por el cual no se atrevería ni el aire atravesar. La efusividad que transmitía Emma se contagió a ella y una sonrisa se formó rápidamente en sus labios, alejando un poco su rostro observó a Emma sonreírle con un brillo nuevo en su mirada, su corazón latió más rápido y sin pensarlo le regalo un suave beso en los labios, tratando de lograr que su novia le contase lo que la tenía tan entusiasmada. –Ruby me llevó al casting ese que nos había dicho, y les encantaron mis canciones Regina, ¡voy a participar en el show!.- La morena solo atino a besarla de nuevo, un beso de alegría, de esos que se dan entre sonrisas, atinaba únicamente a decir "felicidades" y "sabía que lo harías" entre beso y beso, sin pensar ninguna de las dos que ese sería el inicio de su fin.

 _Y ahora que lo tiene todo_

 _Pasa las noches llorando_

 _Porque extraña cada día_

 _Todo lo que más quería_

 _Trasnochar con su guitarra_

 _Y despertar con tu sonrisa._

Dejando sus maletas en la entrada, cerró la puerta y se encaminó al ventanal, tenía una vista privilegiada, podría decir que lo tenía todo, su carrera iba muy bien, tras finalizar el show televisivo, inmediatamente firmó contrato e inicio la grabación de su álbum, y vinieron las giras, las entrevistas, las firmas de autógrafos, su mayor problema vino cuando una clausula de su contrato no le permitía exponer su relación a los medios, debía promocionarse como soltera, y eso provocó que su tiempo con Regina disminuyera cada vez más, pasaron de vivir juntas a verse dos veces por semana, a llamarse una vez a la semana, a verse una vez al mes y así su relación terminó, con una morena destrozada, y una rubia que no sabía lo que elegía.

 _Ser feliz con tan poquito_

 _Pasar desapercibida_

 _Ya no quiere ser princesa_

 _Simplemente esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _Eligió ser la princesa_

 _Del país de las mentiras_

 _Escucha bien lo que te digo..._

Poco a poco las lágrimas aparecían, y ya no las retuvo más, sabía que lo tenía todo y aun así no tenía nada, una nueva noche llorando, ya no quería nada de ese mundo, era un mundo de mentiras, lo había decidido, ya no quería ser estrella, no valía la pena. Tomó su celular y buscó el contacto de Regina, llenándose de valor pulso la pantalla iniciando la llamada. Tres tonos y la voz de la morena le lleno el alma de alegría. –Emma…

* * *

Se agradecen los comentarios, espero te animes a dejarlos.


End file.
